Digital recording equipment enables users to capture and store digital media content items, for example, video, images, audio, and the like. Software applications enable the users to perform operations on the captured and stored digital media content. Such operations include viewing, editing, and the like. For video segments, the software application's editing operations can include deleting portions of the video segment, combining two or more video segments, overlaying content on a stored video segment, and the like.
In some scenarios, video editing software applications enable users to apply an effect to a video segment to cause a change to an appearance of the video segment. One such effect can be the application of a black-and-white color scheme to a video segment that includes content in color causing the video segment to be displayed in black-and-white. Another example is the application of text causing the text to be superimposed over the video segment. Applying color schemes and adding text are examples of two of several effects that can be added to video segments. Similarly, other effects can be applied to other types of digital media including images, audio, and the like. When a user wishes to view a result of applying an effect to a digital media content item, then the software application displays the content item with the applied effect in a user interface.